Digimon Frontier Part 2
by lanski12
Summary: Takuya and the others are back and better than ever how will they defeat the new evil read and find out rated t for swearing and violence
1. Chapter 1

Takuya-13

Zoe-13

Koji-13

Koichi-13

JP-14

Tommy-10

Takuya had just woken up from his sleep when he realized that he was supposed to meet his friends at the park at 2:00 and it was 1:55. "Dammit" was all takuya could say. "Zoe is never Going to let me live this down" he said as he got out of bed and got dressed. By the time he was at the park it was 2:30. "What took you so long" asked Zoe with a bit of concern I her voice. "I woke up late he responded". They were planning to have a picnic but it was interrupted by a sudden flash of light that was in the sky. Suddenly they were all sucked into a wormhole in the sky, and the next thing they knew was they were all falling from the sky." Man why do I keep falling on my head" said takuya as he winced in pain." Welcome back to the digital world" said a small white digimon carrying is a small book and his yellow friend. "bokomon, neemon" yelled the kids in unison. They all went to hug the small digimon as they had not seen them in 6 months. "I am glad you are here" said bokomon" the digital world is in grave danger. "already" said JP" but it has only been 6 months" "it has been 6 months inn your world but 250 years in our world" replied bokomon.

"man to think we did all that work for nothing" said koichi "you got that right' replied tommy" so do we get our digivices back or what" asked their goggle headed leader. "no' said a familiar voice. It was none other than ophinmon. "you will each get special power that you will have to use to defeat the new evil that has nearly destroyed the digital world and it is up to you to stop them". " Well gang you know what we have to do. You will get your powers back" said ophinmon "bokomon I thought you said we weren't going to get back our spirits" said zoe "he is right said ophinmon you will have all the powers of the legendary warriors and more and you will not have to transform, as long as you train enough and learn how to use your powers wisely you will be unbeatable" "ophinmon who is the real enemy asked koji" "I don't know she replied but his power is unlike anything you have ever faced before. Him and his generals could destroy you and the digital world if we are not careful". She replied. "When do we get our powers" asked takuya. "You have to find them again" replied the celestial digimon. "come on you guys lets go' said takuya. They set off to find their sprit powers that would help them save the world

Hope you guys like the story this chapter was short but the others will be a lot bigger. Please review the story. See you next time.


	2. The Journey

Sorry it took me so long to update but know I will be updating a lot more often.

Also in the last chapter I said they wouldn't spirit evolve well I lied.

"So Ophinmon how do we find these spirit powers" asked Takuya " You will have to split into groups of two" she replied "I call Zoe" Jp automatically blurted out"

I'm sorry but some of the powers are close to each other" Ophinmon replied" "according to my map the spirits close to each other are fire and wind, darkness and light' lightning and darkness. "Well Takuya I guess it's you and me "Zoe said with a bit of joy in her voice.

"You will have your maps tomorrow and that is when you must set out on your journey" said the digimon. The guys all had to share a small room which they were not happy about, while Zoe had a huge zoom all to herself. (Don't ask why) "You guy can you believe we can go on another journey" said an excited Tommy. I wonder what happens if we get attacked before we have our powers.

Back in Zoe's room

"Man it's gonna be a tuff journey ahead of us but what we've been through we can handle anything

The next morning all the kids got packed with clothes and food and their maps and they set off. Takuya and Zoe went to devimons forest while Tommy and JP go to Angemons River and Koji and Koichi go to augimons plain. While Takuya and Zoe were traveling a quick invisible digimon was following them the whole time." Damn I wish I could just kill them know but my master would destroy me if I did". Said the digimon.

Takuya and Zoe

"hey Takuya it's getting pretty dark maybe we should set up camp" said zoe "yeah I think your right" he replied. They started a fire and put up the tent." Zoe you go ahead and go to sleep I'll keep watch. "Are you sure" she replied. "I'll stay up with you if you want. "No you go ahead and got to sleep I can keep watch tonight.

Koichi and Koji

" I wonder what the others are up to" asked Koichi . "I can think of a couple of things Takuya and Zoe are doing" replied Koji with a snicker". As they walked a Digimon with wings, sharp, claws, and long fangs. "What the" was all Koji could say

DRAGON FLAME said the digimon as he released a large flame at Koji and Koichi

The digimon missed and hit a cave then a glow of light shun. Koji then looked at I and realized it was the spirit of light.

EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION LOBOMON

Koji began to fight the large digimon.

LOBO KENDO he said as the sliced the large digimon's wings off. The digimon tried to fly away but fell

HOWLING LASER. The aidrmon was destroyed in a matter of seconds. Koji transformed back into a human. "Man that was close" said Koichi as he checked on his brother.

JP and Tommy

" Man I'm bored" complained JP I wish there was something to do. "Why did I agree to do this I hate the wilderness. "Who knows "said tommy "Damn I cant believe this Takuya is out doing who knows what with Zoe while I'm stuck here. "Hopefully we can defeat this new enemy so I can get out of here.

Well that's the end of this chapter and sorry again it took me so long to update but I couldn't think of anything


	3. The spirits

Takuya and Zoe

"Takuya we've been walking for hours" said Zoe ". "The map says that the spirit of fire is right here" said Takuya.

"Let me see that" demanded Zoe "Takuya you idiot you've go the map upside down, we've been walking the wrong way for twelve hours" she screamed "Oh now wonder north was facing south and east was facing west". He replied. "Takuya sometimes I wonder why I bother" said Zoe. "Bother with what" he said. "Oh nothing "said Zoe blushing. As they walked they were still stalked by the digimon, then he stepped on a branch. Suddenly Takuya and Zoe turned instantly. The digimon instantly turned invisible.

"Zoe did you hear that too" said Takuya. "Yeah it is probably a digimon" replied Zoe

They continued to walk knowing that it was a digimon behind. Then a squad of Greymon popped out and attacked (about 3).

NOVA BLAST said the Greymon aiming at Zoe

Takuya pushed Zoe out of the way and was buried by lots of rocks.

"Takuya" Zoe yelled. She tried to dig him out but the rocks were too heavy.

Suddenly a light shone (I know it's the same as last time but I can't think about anything else so deal with it).

EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION KAZEMON

Kazemon blew all the rocks off Takuya just in time because Takuya was about to suffocate.

NOVA BLAST

Said all three of the Greymon

Zoe grabbed Takuya's hand all flew out of the way of the attacks.

HURRICANE WAVE said Kazemon as she defeated the three Greymon

"Takuya are you okay" said Kazemon. "Yeah, but I'm glad you got me out when you did I was about to suffocate" (told you)

" Takuya grab my hands " said Kazemon "okay but whyyyyyy " said Takuya as she lifted him into the air. "Zooooeeeee This is not comfortable" said Takuya.

JP and Tommy

" Dude I'm hungry" said Jp " We just ate 30 minutes ago" replied Tommy. "I know but

LIGHTING BLADE said and Andromon (woo hoo an ultimate) suddenly they fell through a hole and saw both of their spirits(yeah I thought of something new you got a problem with it take it up with my lawyer)

EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOULTION KUMAMON

EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOULTION BEETLEMON

THUNDER BLITZ said Bettlemon

BLIZZARD BLASTER said Kumamon

They both hit dead on but had no effect

LIGHTING BLADE said Andromon

It knocked both Kumamon and Bettlemon. Just as he was about to finish them

LOBO KENDO said Lobomon. Although it only put a scratch on his armor it stopped him from killing Jp and Tommy.

Suddenly (I know I use that word a lot) the sky got dark and the spirit of Darkness fell from the sky

EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION LOEWEMON

SHADOW METOR

THUNDER BLITZ

BLIZZARD BLASTER

HOWLING LASER

With all their attacks combined they destroyed Andromon(now Takuya is the only one without a spirit, sucks for him.). "Man I'm glad you guys came or we would be goners". Said Tommy. (now their traveling together)

Zoe and Takuya

As they were flying through the forest they were knocked out the air by an attack from a Tryanmon. Kazemon hit the ground first then Takuya landed on here Cushing his fall( if it didn't he would have died) . Kazemon transformed back to Zoe. "Zoe are you okay he said" but she was unresponsive

FIRE BLAST said the Tryanmon it missed Takuya and hit a tree where his spirit (finally)

EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION AGUNIMON

FIRE BLAST said the Tryanmon but he wasn't aiming at Takuya but Zoe. He took the full attack and was injured but he could still fight.

PRYO PUNCH he said as it fell back

PYRO TORNADO he said as he destroyed the digimon. He then turned back into Takuya because of the blast. So he had to carry Zoe on his back in his human form.

By the time it had got dark Takuya had gotten exhausted and Zoe had woken up. "Takuya what happened, why are you carrying me". Asked Zoe " I see your finally awake, and as why I am carrying you is because during our my fight with Tryanmon your were knocked out.

"You can put me down know I am fine" said Zoe. "Okay let's set up camp I'm pretty tired from walking all day". Said a tired Takuya. Later as they were talking Zoe asked some question. "Takuya how did you fight without a spirit" she asked. "I found it while your were knocked out". "Also why do you have so many bruises" asked Zoe. "Tryanmon shot an attack at you and I took the blow then carried you here in my human form.

"You must be exhausted from all that walking, I'm so sorry" she said. "Don't worry about it, but I wonder how the others are doing. They spent the rest of the night talking and didn't even set up the tent and they fell asleep outside under the stars.

Jp, Tommy, Koji, Koichi

"Man we need to head back to the castle, hopefully Takuya and Zoe are already there". Said Tommy. "Knowing Takuya their probably…"shut up" said Jp

"That's what she said"(just kidding) "said Koji

As they made their way back to the castle an unknown powerful force was building up an army to take over the digital world, while Ophinmon and Searaphimon were building up and army to save the world. The Two sides will clash and it is up to the legendary warriors to stop them. Hope fully the evil will not win and good will triumph

Good chapter huh I hope so because this took me a long time to write so you better review(just kidding(yeah I know I say that a lot)). Please read and review I'm going to keep writing so I can have a thousand word chapter so la la la la la do do do do do orange potatoes black chicken pink horse poop. Next time with lanski12 bye bye peace


	4. The Quest

**Sorry it took so long I had a case of extreme writers block, and for bloodbathsucks woo hoo you got an account, but your still a fag enjoy the story and you better review or I am going to do something I just don't know what it is yet.**

"Hey Zoe we should probably head back to the castle before the others start to worry about us" said Takuya.

"your probably right but which way do we go the map flew away" she replied

"Well we might as well set up camp its getting dark and I don't want to have to set up camp at night" said Takuya

"Yeah your probably right , and besides I am kind of tired.

As they were sitting around the campfire Zoe started to stare at Takuya with this dreamy eyed stare. Just as she leaned to kiss him Jp, Koji, Koichi, and Tommy walked up.

"Dude we missed you" said Koichi

"We missed you too" said Zoe Blushing

Takuya did not notice Zoe trying to kiss him so he was not embarrassed like Zoe.

"We've been looking all over the digital world for you guys, did you find your spirit yet because we have" asked Tommy

"Yeah" said Zoe

"What have you guys been doing all alone" said Koji with a smirk?

"Nothing" said Takuya and Zoe in unison. Both were blushing

They continued talking for hours until Jp asked a question.

"Hey you guys isn't it weird how we only have our human spirits" asked Jp?

"Who says we only have our human spirits" replied Takuya

"What do you mean Takuya we all turned into our human spirits" said Zoe.

"Technically we only tried to transform into our human spirits, we probably could turn into our beast spirit if we tried" Takuya explained

"yeah your probably right" said Tommy

They suddenly heard a large sound in the forest

Suddenly a Beelzmon and a Piedmon attacked them

CLOWN TRICK said the Piedmon

DOUBLE IMPACT said the Beelzmon

Luckily everyone was able to dodge it

EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOULTION BURNING GREYMON

EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOULTION KENDO GARURUMON

EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOULTION METAL KUBUTERIMON

EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOULTION ZEPHYRMON

EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOULTION KORIKAKUMON

EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOULTION JAGER LOEWEMON

WILDFIRE TSUSANMI

HOWLING LASER

ELECTRO CANNON

HURRICANE HGALE

AVALANCHE AXES

HOWLING METOR

All the attacks hit but only did minimum damage

CLOWN TRICK

DOUBLE IMPACT

The two attacks hit dead on and knocked all the digimon back to humans.

"And the boss was worried that they would be a problem" said Piedmon

"How can we neat them, their so strong" said a weak Koji.

"There's still a way" said Takuya

Wind into Flame, Ice into Flame, Thunder into Light, Darkness into Light

EXECUTE UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOULTION EMPEROR GREYMON

EXECUTE UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOULTION MANGA GARURUMON

CLOWN TRICK

DOUBLE IMPACT

"what the hell just happened" said and angry Beelzmon

"It's our turn" said Emperor Greymon

DRAGON FIRE CROSSBOW

MANGA MISSLES

In moments the two digimon were destroyed and the humans were back to normal.

"Dudes you saved us" said a happy Jp

"Yeah said Zoe and Tommy

"It's not over" said Koichi

"How do you know" asked Koji

"Those digimon were talking about their boss, and if it took all that to beat them imagine what their boss must be like" said Koichi with a concerned look on his face.

"Your right " said Takuya, "which is exactly why we have to train harder and get stronger so we can stop the digimon war before it destroys the digital"

"Wow Takuya you're a good leader, and a great guy" said Zoe thinking in her mind.

"Hey you guy can we take a break I tired, hungry, and my feet hurt" said Takuya

"Never mind" thought Zoe

That night Koichi had a dream about the war. Both sides were having heavy casualties then a digimon rose from the ground and stopped the fighting. He suddenly fought a digimon with a large evil aura. They their was a large explosion then

"Koichi wake up we need to go" said Tommy

Koichi woke up sweating.

"What's going on" He asked

"We need to go Koji spotted a large army of digimon heading this so we have to pack up and head out before they get here" replied Tommy

"Hey where's Zoe" asked Takuya

"Don't know haven't seen her since this morning" replied Jp

"Man she picks the worst times to run off" said Takuya

As Takuya was walking she saw Zoe lying next to the river.

"Zoe, Zoe where are you" Takuya yelled

Suddenly he saw some blond hair sticking out of the water so he dove in. There Zoe was under water naked.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" she screamed

"Takuya you pervert get out of here" She yelled at him

"Zoe I'm sorry I didn't know" he tried to explain

Zoe suddenly started to hit his again and again

When they got back to the campsite Zoe's clothes were all wet and Takuya had all kind of bruises.

"What the Hell happened to you Takuya, oh and I see you found Zoe" said Koji

"I'd rather not say" said a battered and bruised Takuya

"Well while you two were off doing who knows what we packed up the camp and the army could be here any minute so we should leave" said Tommy

"Yeah" everyone agreed

As they walked Koichi told everyone about his dream and Zoe thought that he should tell Ophinmon or Seraphimon.

They soon got to the castle and saw a huge army of digimon of all kinds guarding the castle

"Hey where's Ophinmon" Takuya asked a random and they pointed at the tower

When they finally got to the top they saw her reading all kinds of war generals books so she could better learn to lead the army.

"Ophinmon there is a large army coming towards this direction at this moment" said Jp

"Really" was all she could say

Koichi then proceeded to tell her about his dream the she explained that that was Alaphmon.

"Children I need your help with one more thing" she said

"Anything' Takuya replied

"Koji, Koichi, Jp, and Tommy I will split my army into four parts and I won't you to lead them". Said Ophinmon

"Okay" they each said

"what about me and Zoe" Takuya

"I need you two to go on a special mission" she replied

"what do you mean" Zoe

"I want you two to go find Alaphmon. He disappeared 1000 years ago and hasn't been seen since, he is the only chance to save the world from destruction, are the six of you up to the challenge.

**Well that's the end of this chapter I hope you liked it. I will try to update tomorrow or Sunday but I don't know if I can because of my extreme writers block. So please review so I can know how you like the story. Or Flame I really don't give a Damn. Lanski12 Peace**


	5. The New Enemy

"So do you accept the quest" asked Ophinmon

"Of course we do" replied Zoe

"Yeah" said Takuya

"Koichi, Jp, Tommy, and Koji what about you" asked Ophinmon

"Yeah" all four of them said in unison

"Thank you all for the help, the digital really needs you" said Ophinmon

"All of you should rest, you have a big job ahead of you" said Ophinmon

The digidestined ate then soon went to their room because they would need a lot of energy for the battle ahead of them. If Takuya and Zoe could not find Alaphamon the digi world could be destroyed. They soon woke up to an enormous breakfast made by the digimon who wished for them to save the world.

"General Koji you will be leading my regiment and I will be your second in command" said a Gallantmon

"How big is your regiment" asked Tommy

"It is one fourth of the army, just like all of yours" replied Gallantmon

Suddenly WarGreymon appeared behind Koichi, MetalGarurumon behind Tommy, and Justimon behind Jp.

"Gentlemen the digimon behind you are all mega level and they will each be your second in command" said Ophinmon

"Man this amazing I never thought I would be in charge of my own army" said Jp

"Yeah I know the feeling" said Koichi

"Zoe we have to find Alaphamon soon or the whole world is in danger" said Takuya

"Yeah I know what you mean, I kind of scared that we not might actually find him then the whole digital world will be destroyed" said Zoe

"Don't worry you guy I'm sure you two will find it" said Koji

"I just don't want to let everyone down" said Zoe

"Don't worry Zoe you'll be with Takuya who is stupid sometimes but never gives up" said Jp

"Yeah, wait what" said Takuya

Everyone laughed at Takuya

"Alright Zoe I think we should set out before the army gets here so e can avoid them" said Takuya

"You are probably right" said Ophinmon

**Evil digimon's castle**

"Sir the children were able to defeat Piedmon and Beelzmon" Impmon

"How is that possible" asked the large digimon

"They used the legendary warrior spirits to turn into digimon" he replied

"I see, send ghoulmon to earth to find the best children possible and convince them to join us. I will show those humans not to mess with us" replied the digimon with an icy chill in his voice.

**Back with the children**

"Ophinmon there is a large army heading right towards us we need to stop them from destroying the castle" said Patamon

"Boys I need you to take your armies and defend this castle until Takuya are at a safe distance" said Ophinmon

"Why don't we just defend the castle" asked Koji

"The army is too big for use to stop, so after Takuya and Zoe are at a safe distance we will take the entire army to Seraphimon's castle" said Ophinmon

"Man are we that outnumbered" asked Takuya

"Yes and if you don't leave soon we may lose this war" said patamon

"Alright fine, even though I don't like running away from fights this is for a good cause, so lets go Zoe" said a furious Takuya

"Okay" said Zoe

Takuya then grabbed her had and lead her out the door and away from the castle.

"Uh Takuya you can let my hand go" said a blushing Zoe

"Yeah of course" said Takuya who was also blushing

They continued to walk with an awkward silence between them as they ere walking.

"Um Takuya were are we going exactly" said Zoe

"I have no idea" said a dumb folded Takuya

**Back at the castle (By the ay Koichi, Koji, Jp, and Tommy all have walkie talkies)**

"Hey Koji I can't hold my line much longer, were taking heavy causalities" said Koji

"Hold on Koichi Jp is sending back up do not retreat" replied Koji

"I hope he hurries up I don't have many solders left and WarGreymon is injured" said Koichi

"Hey Jp where are you Koichi needs your help" said a worried Koji

"I already sent reinforcements to help but I don't know when they will get there but I hope they hurry, and what about Tommy" replied Jp

"Hey Tommy are you ok" asked Koji

"Yeah I'm fine this general stuff is pretty easy, I could have sworn it would be a lot harder by the way you guys talked about it" sad Tommy

"Dude Tommy is doing better than all of us so don't worry about him" said Koji

"Hey Koji did you get those reinforcements yet" asked Jp

"Yeah and we are pushing them back, we don't have to worry about..

**BOOM**

"What the hell was that" yelled Koji

"Dude most of my army is wiped out we have to retreat" said Tommy

"Alright lets go e can't hold them back any longer, I just hope Takuya and Zoe are okay" said Koji

**Takuya and Zoe **

"Man I wonder if we are even close to here we need to go" said Takuya

SEISMIC SLAM

DRAININ RAIN

Luckily Takuya and Zoe were able to dodge the attack

"What the hell is going on" asked Takuya

The two powered down and revealed that they were human two.

"My name is Mikara" said the girl

"And my name is Hitaru" said the boy

"If you two are humans then why are you attacking use wanna save the digimon too." Said Zoe

"That's just it we don't wanna save the digimon we were sent by Bakuromon to stop you from finding Alphamon and that's what we are going to do" said Mikara

"Fine then we will have to fight you" said Takuya

EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOULTION AGUINMON

EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOULTION KAZEMON

DARK EXECTUION SPIRIT EVOULTION GRUMBLEMON

DARK EXECTUION SPIRIT EVOULTION RANAMON

"Zoe you take Ranamon I'll take Grumblemon" said Takuya

"What do you mean take us we will destroy you" said Grumblemon

PYRO PUNCH said Aguinmon

HURRICANE WAVE said Kazemon

Both of the evil digimon dodged the attacks easily

SEISMIC SLAM SAID Grumblemon

DRANINMON RAIN Ranamon

They both hit Takuya and Zoe head on

"Come on Zoe we have to beat them" said Takuya

EXECUTE SLIDE EVOLUTION BURNING GREYMON

EXECUTE SLIDE EVOLUTION ZEPHYRMON

WILDFRIE TSUNAMI said Burning Greymon

HURRICANE GALE said Zephyrmon

The attacks hit the evil digimon and knocked them far back then they decided to digimon.

DARK EXECUTE SLIDE EVOULTION GIGIASMON

DARK EXECUTE SLIDE EVOULTION CALMARAMON

QUAGMIRE TWISTER said Gigiasmon

TITANTIC TEMPAST said Calmaramon

Zoe and Takuya ere hit so hard they were knocked out of their spirits.

"Aw my head is killing me, Zoe are you okay" asked a worried Takuya

"Yeah I'm fine Takuya you have to fusion evolve" said Zoe

EXECUTE FUSION EVOULTION ALADMON

ATOMIC INFERNO said Aladmon

The two digimon barley dodged it

SOLAR WIND DESTROYED said Aladmon as he gathered a large ball of energy in his hand and he released it as it expanded

It hit both of the digimon and knocked them back into their human form.

"Dammit we failed, lets get out of here" said Mikara

"Yeah you're probably right" said Hitaru

At that moment they disappeared into thin air

"Man Zoe that was hard I can barley move" said Takuya

"Yeah lets set up camp know because I am kind of tired from all the fighting we did, that was pretty close, we almost didn't in that battle" said Zoe

"I wonder how the others are doing right know" said Takuya

**At Bakarumon's castle**

"Sir we have failed to stop them we are extremely sorry" said Hitaru

"I am extremely disappointed but you will get a second chance to defeat them" said Bakuromon

"Thank you sir we are extremely grateful" said Mikara

"You are dismissed" said Bakuromon

"I can't wait to get back at that Blondie for what she did to me" said Mikara

"You know she was kind of cute for the enemy" said Hitaru

"Stick to the mission and stop trying to get with girls" said Mikara

"I'm just saying maybe I could ask her out before we have to kill her if you know what I'm saying" said Hitaru

"She is just going to reject you so don't even try, but that brunette was pretty cute, and I saw the way he was looking at me" said Mikara

**Back with Takuya and Zoe**

"Man Zoe we have got to find Alphamon because I don't know if I can take another beating like that, isn't that right Zoe" said Takuya

Zoe was too deep in thought to reply to what Takuya had just said

"Zoe can you hear me, Zoe" said Takuya

"Takuya how do you feel about me" asked Takuya

At that question Takuya blushed

"What do you mean by that" asked Takuya still blushing

"I mean When your around me what do you feel inside your body" asked Zoe

"Well I kind of feel happy when your around me" said Takuya

At that Zoe started blushing

"Oh okay I was just wondering" said Zoe

"Hey Zoe maybe we should head back so e can get a map" said Takuya

Zoe then leaned in to kiss him and once Takuya saw her he also leaned after a few seconds they broke the kiss they were both blushing madly.

"Um I think I am going to go to sleep in the tent" said Zoe

"Okay you do that" said Takuya

"Man what did I just do, I just hope she likes me back" thought Takuya

**Man I know that was the longest chapter I've wrote but I am proud of myself. Anyway it as a good chapter right anyway read and review I will be making mire chapters over the weekend hopefully**


	6. The New Digimon

**Seraphimon's castle**

"Man I hope Takuya and Zoe got far away on time" said Koji

"I felt so helpless having to run away from the castle like that" said Koichi

"Yeah I know the feeling" said Tommy

"Don't worry children, the army is a lot bigger here, combined with your armies are enough to stop them from taking this castle if they attacked" said Seraphimon

"Koji you were outstanding in helping your friends I want you to be general of the hole army" said Ophinmon

"Wow are you serious" asked Koji

"Yes very serious" said Ophinmon

"Hey do you think that we could win this war if they don't find Alphamon "asked Jp

"I honestly don't know what will happen, but I do know that Takuya and Zoe need to find Alphamon soon" said Ophinmon

"All of you I need you to go and recruit more solders for the army just in case Takuya and Zoe can't find Alphamon" said Seraphimon

"Right" said all four boys at once

**Bakuromon's Castle**

"I don't wish to bother you master buy when will we be able to fight those two again" asked Hitaru

"If you fight them know you will be defeated just like last time" said Bakuromon

"Yes master we are sorry to have bothered you" said Mikara

"Man I can't wait to see that blonde girl again she was pretty cute" said Hitaru

"We will find a way to defeat them if it is the last thing we do" said Mikara

"I know what you mean" said Hitaru

**Takuya and Zoe **

"Man It seems like we have been walking for hours when can we take a break" asked Takuya

Zoe did not answer him as she was still thinking of the event that happened the night before

"Zoe did you hear me, Zoe are you still there" asked Takuya

"What yeah I'm fine what were you saying" asked Zoe

"I was wondering if we could take a break I'm tired" wined Takuya

"If we keep taking breaks like this then the war will be over by the time we find Alphamon" said Zoe

"I know but I still feel weak from the fight yesterday" said Takuya

"Now that you mention it I am pretty tired" she replied

"Good lets eat I'm starving" said Takuya

"Takuya is that all you ever think about" asked Zoe

"No sometimes I think about... Never mind" said Takuya

All of a sudden Mikara and Hitaru showed up and were ready to fight

"Not you guys again" said Zoe

"What's wrong didn't you miss us" asked Mikara

"No not really" said Takuya

"Hey blonde…" said Hitaru

"My name is Zoe not blonde so get it right" said an angry Zoe

"What ever, anyway lets make a deal, If you go out with me I won't kill you I will just him is that okay with you" said Hitaru

"Not in a million year" said Zoe

"Yeah you heard the woman she doesn't want to go out with you" Said Takuya

"Well in that case we will just kill you both" said Mikara

DARK EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOULTION GRUMBLEMON

DARK EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOULTION RANAMON

"You guys still aren't going to take us" said Zoe

EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOUL…

"Spirit dust" said Grumblemon as he threw so kind of powder at Takuya

"I can't move" said Takuya

"Yeah that was the point of the spirit dust, it also drains your energy til you have nothing left" said Ranamon

"Zoe you will have to handle them" said Takuya

EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOULTION ZEPHYRMON

HURRICANE GALE said Zephyrmon

The attacks knocked the two digimon back and hurt them.

DARK SLIDE EVOULTION GIGASMON

DARK SLIDE EVOULTION CALMARAMON

QUAGMIRE TWISTER said Gigasmon

TITANTIC TEMPAST said Calmaramon

Both the attacks hit Zoe then knocked her back and turned her back into a human

"Zoe" yelled Takuya as he stood there helpless

Zoe's body laid there knocked out

"Come on Zoe get up, you have to get up don't let them beat you" said Takuya trying to get her to get up

EXECUTE FUSION EVOULTION JET SILPHMON

ULTRA TURBLANCE said Jet Silphmon

The attacked knocked both of the digimon to the ground

ULTRA TURBLANCE said Jet Silphmon

They were both knocked into there human forms

"Dammit how do we keep losing to them" said Mikara

"Hey Zoe if you ever change your mind about going out with me just tell me" said Hitaru

And with that they disappeared and Jet Silphmon changed back to normal.

"Wow that was close, Takuya are you okay" asked a worried Zoe

"Yeah I'm fine, thankfully you digivolved before it drained all my energy" said Takuya

"Thank goodness" said Zoe as she hugged him

Takuya couldn't help but blush.

"Uh you can let me go now I'm fine" said Takuya

"Oh yeah" said Zoe as she started blushing

"Maybe we should keep looking for Alphamon, even if we don't know where to go" said Takuya

"Hey maybe we could go to that village and rest" said Zoe

"Yeah your right we should" said Takuya

They soon got to the city and noticed a lot of small and large digimon working with each other.

"Man I wonder where e are going to sleep" asked Zoe

"Hey you look just like the legendary warriors that saved the digital world a while ago" said a very small digimon

"Yeah we are" said Takuya trying to milk this

"We have a great inn that you too can sleep in" said a large Digimon

They soon got to the inn and their room was huge as hell

"Man this is amazing I've never seen something like us" said Zoe

Soon Takuya went to go gather information for where to find Alphamon he soon got back to the room and heard Zoe scream, and he burst into the room.

"Zoe are you okay what's going" said Takuya as he sees Zoe in the hot tub

"Ah Takuya you pervert how could you do this again" said Zoe as she started throwing things at him so he would leave.

"Zoe I didn't know you ere bathing" said Takuya trying to apologize

Zoe then came out ten minutes later fully dressed and gave Takuya a dirty look.

"Hey Zoe I went around town and found out that Alaphmon was last seen at this place called Death Mountain" said Takuya

"Man the name even creeps me out" replied Zoe

"Yeah I know what you mean it scared the hell out of me when I first heard the name too" said Takuya

"We should probably get going first thing In the morning so we can find him sooner and end this war" said Zoe

"Zoe I need to talk to you about something" said Takuya

"What is it" she replied

"Well I know you remember what happened last night just as well as I do so we might as well talk about it" said Takuya in a very stern voice

"Yeah you are probably right" said Zoe

"When you asked me how I felt I didn't know how to answer at first but know I really do" Said Takuya

"So what is your answer" asked Zoe

"Zoe I like you more than a friend now, and I just don't won't to hide it anymore" said Takuya

Zoe just looked at him and smiled, she then leaned in to kiss him again this time Takuya immediately leaned in to kiss her back. This time when they finished there was no silence they continued talking and they soon went to sleep.

**Seraphimon's castle**

"Man every minute there gone I worry more" said Koichi

"Yeah I know the feeling bro" said Koji

"Man I wish they would hurry up" said Tommy

"Hey what happened to Jp" asked Koji

"It's his turn to train the new digimon recruits" said Koji

"How big is our army with the new recruits" asked Tommy

"About four thousand so I just hope that's enough for know because I don't want to have to drag anymore digimon into this war then there has to be" said Koji

"We need some way to talk to Takuya and Zoe" said an angry Jp

"Hey wait the digivice is a walkie talkie we can probably talk to them" said Koji

"Calling Takuya, I repeat calling Takuya, pick up" said Koichi

Takuya probably would have picked up the call if he and Zoe weren't so"busy" at the moment.

"Man their not picking up maybe something happened to them" Said Koichi

"Don't worry They can handle them selves if something happened they probably would have called and told us about it by know so don't worry about it" said Koji

**Bakuromon's castle**

"Master we once again failed, we are so sorry" said Mikara

"How did they manage to defeat you twice" Asked Bakuromon

"They did something called fusion evolving and combined both their spirits together" said Hitaru

"Okay you will not leave this castle until you learn how to do that do you got that" Ordered Bakuromon

"Yes sir" they said in unison

"I must figure out how to do that or they will not kill those children and they will soon find Alphamon who is the only one who can defeat me" thought Bakuromon

"They must be stopped" He thought

**Pretty good chapter Eh, Eh, Eh you know what forget all of you, just kidding please read and review, and remember it the rectangle that says review Lanski12 out**


	7. The Visitors

**Takuya and Zoe**

"Wow Takuya it's huge" exclaimed Zoe

"And hairy" said Takuya

"It has to be like 9 inches" said Zoe

"12 inches" said Takuya

"You have to let me have it sometimes" said Zoe

"You can have it right now" said Takuya as he kissed Zoe

"I can really have this teddy bear" asked Zoe

"Sure I don't see why not, as long as I get something in return" said Takuya

"I've probably got something that I could give to you" said

Just then someone knocked on the door.

"Dammit why know" said an angry Takuya

Zoe saw a Gatomon at the door and asked why she was breathing so hard

"Zoe Takuya come quick DinoTigermon is attacking the city" said Gatomon

"Right" they said in unison

EXECUTE FUSION EVOULTION ALADMON

EXECUTE FUSION ECOULTION JET SILPHYMON

They both flew to where they both saw the large tiger digimon and it soon attacked them.

HIGHLAND FANG he said as he attacked Takuya and Zoe but missed

ATOMIC INFERNO said Aldamon

ULTRA TURBLANCE said Jet Silphymon

They both hit the digimon dead on and hurt it but it still stood and attacked

GROUND FANG its said as it shot an attack at the digimon on the ground, but Takuya jumped in front of them and took the full attack

"Takuya" yelled Zoe as she went to help him

"I'm okay but we have to finish this digimon before he hurts someone else" said Takuya

SOLAR WIND DESTROYER said Aldamon

ULTRA TURBLANCE said Jet Silphymon

This time the digimon was destroyed But Takuya was extremely injured from taking a mega level attack

"Looks like we can't leave the city for a while" said Zoe

"It's okay I can still go on" said Takuya

"No way I can let you go while your hurt, I don't think you've recovered from the fight with Tyrannamon" said Zoe

"Fine we will stay only two more day, it's weird I can stare down a digimon but I can't argue with you" said Takuya laughing

"You got that right, now lets go back to the inn" said Zoe also laughing

**Seraphimon's castle**

"I wonder what Takuya and Zoe are up to" said Jp

"Hum a teenage boy and a teenage girl who like each other are all alone, they probably are playing bingo" said a sarcastic Koji

"Shut up Koji nobody asked you, and they do not like each other" said Jp angrily

"Sure they don't" said Koji

"Hey guys stop fighting we need to save our energy" said Tommy

"Hey Tommy for a kid you are very wise, and speaking of saving our energy when are we going to go on the offensive and attack that evil digimon" said Koichi(Just for the record Takuya and Zoe know the digimon's name but the others don't)

"Hello my name is Mikara" said Mikara

"And my name is Hitaru" said Hitaru

"Who are you and how did you sneak past our defenses" asked Koji

"We just told you our names and as for ho we snuck past your defenses, it was easy you digimon are really easy to trick we just convince them we were Takuya and Zoe and they lets us past" said Hitaru

"How do you know Takuya and Zoe" asked Tommy

"We've fought them twice" said Mikara

"Hey Mikara you're hot" said Jp

"Piss of fat boy" said Mikara

"Hey don't talk to Jp like that girl" said Koichi

"You're kind of cute just like that Takuya guy" said Mikara to Koichi

"Hey quit trying to flirt with my brother "said Koji

"You're cute too" said Mikara

"Don't try to distract us" said Jp

"Who said we were trying to distract you" said Hitaru

"If you're not trying to distract us then what do you want" asked Tommy

"We wanted to tell you something about your friends" said Hitaru

"What is it" asked Tommy impatiently

"There Dead" said Mikara

"That's right we killed them the second time we fought" said Hitaru

"They put up a good fight but in the end we killed them" Said Mikara

"That's it I'm not going to listen to this anymore" said Koji

EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOULTION LOBOMON

DARK EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOULTION GRUMBLEMON

HOWLING LASER said Lobomon

Grumblemon was able to not only dodge it but grab his sister and dodge it.

"My turn" said Hitaru

SEISMIC SLAM said Grumblemon

The attack was strong that it knocked Koji out and turned back human.

EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOULTION LOEWEMON

EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOULTION BETTLEMON

EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOULTION KUMAMON

SHADOW METOER said Loewemon

THUNDER FIST said Bettlemon

BLIZZAED BLASTER said Kumamon

Grumblemon grabbed his sister and dodged all the attacks

DARK EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOULTION RANAMON

SEISMIC SLAM said Grumblemon

DRANIN RAIN said Ranamon

The digimon were barley able to dodge the attacks.

"We didn't come here to fight you" said Grumblemon

"We came here to tell what happened to your friends and we did so lets go brother" sand Mikara

"You're right" said Hitaru

They soon left but the others weren't worried about them as much as they were worried about Koji.

"Koji, bro are you alright" said a worried Koichi

"Yeah I'm fine" said Koji

"What happened to them where did they go" asked Koji

"They got away but we will get them next time" said Koichi

"What happened in here" asked Ophinmon

"We were attacked by some humans with spirits and they said that Takuya and Zoe ere dead" said Tommy

"Oh no is it true" asked Ophinmon

"We don't know, but I hope not" said Jp

"We all do" said Seraphimon who just walked in

"What happened to Koji" asked Ophinmon

"When they said that Takuya died he charged at them but lost" said Tommy

"I will get them next time" said Koji

"We all want to get them back but for knew we all just have to wait until the time is right to attack, and fir know I want all of you to recruit and least one thousand solders each, my sources say that his army has gotten a lot bigger so our army must be bigger too" said Seraphimon

**Bakuromon's castle**

"So did you deliver the message" said Bakuromon

"Yes but They are not really dead so what was the point of us telling them that" said Hitaru

"Two reasons my dear boy, one so they will be too shook to realize what is going on when we attack their castle with our huge army, and two is they will be dead soon enough" said Bakuromon

"I get it now, you come up with great plans master" said Mikara

"We need to attack soon before the realize that we lied" said Mikara

"You're we will attack soon you just wait" said Bakuromon

**Takuya and Zoe**

"Well Takuya looks like you have a few bruises and a broken leg, we could probably leave in about two days" said Zoe

They soon got to the hotel rooms and Zoe pushed Takuya down on the couch and started to kiss him.

"Ow Zoe That my broken leg" said Takuya

"Sorry I ill switch to the other side" said Takuya

"Ow that's my good leg" said Takuya

"How about this is this better" asked Zoe

"Yeah a lot better" said Takuya

"I told you I would give you something for the teddy bear and this is it" said Zoe

Someone soon knocked on the door.

"Dammit not again" said Takuya

"Sorry I have to answer the door" said Zoe

A small digimon was at the door Thanking Takuya for saving her life early today.

"No problem I would do it anytime except today I'm kind of injured" said Takuya

The digimon soon left after a short conversation

"Now were we" said Zoe as she walked back to Takuya

**Another good chapter I hope, Read and review and for those who don't know it's the green rectangle that says review at the end of the chapter, by the way I'm starting to get writers block so suggestions would be needed**


	8. The Baby

**Me- Man my internet is tripping so that's why I haven't updated in a while sniff sniff**

**Takuya- He you're a guy and we don't cry**

**Me- right stupid muthafucke..**

**Takuya- hey this story is rated T**

**Me-right my ba..**

**Koji-Just get on with the story**

**Me-Well the…**

**Zoe-Nobody cares**

**Me-But I wa..**

**Koichi-Get on with it**

**Me-the next person who interrupts me I'm going to kick their ass so as I was sayin…**

**Jp- Hey everybody what's up**

**Me-that's it now I'm pissed**

**Fighting sounds and Jp screaming in the background**

**Tommy- we are having technical difficulties right now but enjoy digimon frontier part 2 and remember it's the only show that's low on fat and calories, and also read worlds collide and falling from grace they are the only stories that are rapped in butter and are still low on fat.**

**SERIAPHIMON CASTLE**

"Dude we need to train so we can beat them next time we fight, and so we can avenge Takuya and Zoe" said Koji

"You are very right and I know just the place for you to train but only 1 person can leave at a time in case we are attacked, so choose who leaves first" said Ophinmon

"I think that I should go first since I am the lead general so I can get back as soon as possible" said Koji

"Yeah" they all agreed

"So where is this training spot" asked Tommy

"It's on volcano mountain and it is very dangerous so are you sure you want to go there" Said Seraphimon

"Of course we need to get stronger and avenge their deaths" said Jp

"Wait if Takuya and Zoe are dead who is going to find Alphamon" asked Koichi

"That's true, I guess we will just win the war on our own" said Ophinmon

"Koji you will have to leave as soon as possible, so I suggest you leave tomorrow" said Seraphimon

"When should I come back" asked Koji

"That is all up to your teacher" Said Seraphimon

"Teacher" said everyone but Koji

"Well you didn't think that Koji would train himself, did you" asked Ophinmon with a smirk

"That's true" said Koichi

"Koji I must tell you one more thing" said Seraphimon

"Yeah what is it" said Koji

"You may not come back alive are you willing to take that risk" asked Seraphimon

"This is for Takuya Zoe and the digimon world so yeah I will go" said Koji

"Man Koji I've never seen you this brave before" said Koichi

"Yeah I know, wait what's supposed to mean" said Koji

After that everybody started to laugh the night away but they didn't know that they soon would get attacked.

**Takuya and Zoe**

"No Zoe don't take it out put it back in" said Takuya

"Takuya what if we get caught were in huge trouble" said Zoe

"But the hole is really big so it shouldn't be hard to slide it in and out, and plus I know you really want it" said Takuya

"Yeah your right I do want it but I don't feel right stealing from the vending machine, and plus they gave us enough quarters to get what we want" said Zoe

"Yeah but we need those quarters for the arcade because they have tekken six and it hasn't even come out and we need so many quarters because we all know that you suck at that game and you're a sore loser" said Takuya

"Hey I don't suck at anything and I'm not a sore loser" said Zoe angrily

"Sure you don't, ow that's m sore leg" said Takuya as Zoe kicked him in his leg

"Yeah I know and that's what you get for insulting me" said Zoe

"I wonder how the others are doing" said Takuya

"Yeah me too" said Zoe as she laid her head on his shoulder

"Man we need to find Alphamon quick because this war isn't going to be over if we don't" said Takuya

"Hey Takuya we need to talk" said Zoe

"Oh no are you breaking up with me, what did I do, I can change I swear, just don't leave me" said Takuya

"Takuya it's nothing like that" said Zoe

"Oh I knew that, I was just joking" said Takuya

She then hugged him and smiled.

"I gonna beat you in tekken" Said Zoe **(Just kidding that was something alternate)**

"Takuya we're through" said Zoe (**Again just kidding, hey stop throwing things at me I was joking damn readers except the ones who review you guys are cool with me)**

"Takuya I won't to be able to find Alphamon because by the sound of what I am hearing this war is terrible" said Zoe

"I just think we should leave today so we can end this war" said Takuya

(By the way there are TV's in Digital World)

"There have been many sightings of portals to the human world and digimon have been going through to take the human world over there has yet to be word of what Ophinmon will do about this but lets hope the humans are okay" said a digimon reporter

"Ow man I can't I can't believe digimon are in the human world" said Takuya

"Yeah I know what about our parents and friends what will happen to them" asked Zoe

"I don't know hopefully Ophinmon does something about it so no one gets hurt, but we should probably go so we can figure out get to death cave on time" said Takuya

They began walking through the forest then they heard a loud crying sound and went to when they got there they saw ( yep you guessed it ) a human baby lying there in a crib wrapped in a blanket and plenty baby food and clothes.

"Takuya it's a baby, a human baby" said Zoe surprised

"How did it get here though" asked Takuya

"I guess since digimon can go out humans can come in" said Zoe

"Yeah it must have got sucked in when a digimon went through" said Takuya

"We have to take him with us or else he will die out here by himself" said Zoe

"Zoe you know how dangerous or mission is that baby could still die, but I guess we could take him to the closest village and give him to them" said Takuya

"Takuya we are the only humans near by so and this baby is human so it is best if we raise him ourselves, well at least until we get back to earth" said Zoe

"Man you have a point I guess we can care for him now since he has his own stuff but once we get home we ill find his parents" said Takuya

"Come on little boy you're coming with us" said Zoe as she picked him up out of the crib , Takuya get the crib and the bag and lets go" said Zoe

"Zoe I am already carrying the food and the tent I can't carry everything" said Takuya

"You're not carrying everything I'm carrying the baby, and we should probably name him" said Zoe

"Yeah you're right maybe we should name him Takuya" said Takuya

"Yeah I don't think so" said Zoe

"Why not" asked Takuya

"Because Takuya is a stupid name" said Zoe

"Hey you're the meanest girlfriend I've have ever had, and Takuya is a great name" said Takuya

"Yeah sure maybe we should name him Takeru "said Zoe (Yeah I like season 1 and 2)

"Yeah that's pretty good how, and we should call him T.K for short" said Takuya

"This baby has to be one of our top priority and we have to watch him at all times" said Zoe

**Bakuromon's Castle**

"Sir we sent those digimon into the portals like you requested what was the point of sending digimon, even if they send digimon to attack we will have less solders to attack " asker Mikara

"Because evil humans who see the digimon come out will attempt to go into the portals and we can recruit them to help us win the war" said Bakuromon

"I see" said Hitaru who came out of the shadows

"Sir now wonder you are the leader you come up with the best plans" said Mikara

"I think we should just attack no so we can get this stupid war over and me and Mikara can rule the human world like you promised" said Hitaru

"Are you suggesting that I would not keep my promise to you that I told you" said Bakuromon

"No of course not master I would never suggest such a thing to you, I know you would keep a promise" said Hitaru

"Good don't worry I will keep my side of the bargain if you do

**Takuya and Zoe **

"Takuya I'm going to the river so watch Takeru and if you hear me screaming don't come rushing in this time(you shouldn't have said that Zoe your gonna be in trouble) said Zoe

"Yeah whatever I already told you that both those times were an accident" said Takuya

"Don't you mean three times" said Zoe

"Yeah whatever" said Takuya

Zoe went off into the forest looking for the river that she saw when they first arrived in the digital world she then heard a branch crack and pulled out her digivice but she was pinned down by a man in his late twenties or early thirties and it was knocked out of her hand.

"Hey get off me you jerk" said Zoe

"Shut up" said the man as he slapped Zoe as hard as he could

"Takuya help me" said Zoe

**Takuya and Takeru**

"Hey Takeru did you hear that it sounds like Zoe, oh man I'm talking to a baby now, well she is probably just testing me" said Takuya

"Zoe" said Takeru (Ah the baby said Zoe)

"Hey you can talk now said Takuya" said Takuya

Takeru just stood still while Takuya just stared at him in disappointment

**Zoe**

The man punched her in her stomach and knocked the wind out of her and then grabbed both her arms with one hand, and tried to rip her shirt off.

"Takuya help me please" said Zoe

**Takuya and Takeru**

"Man I think she is serous Takeru stay here" said Takuya as he put him in the tent then zipped up

"Zoe, Zoe where are you I can't find you" said Takuya

Takuya then began to run through the forest until he saw Zoe and the guy on top of her, he then tackled him off.

"What took you so long" asked Zoe

"Sorry I thought you were testing me to see if I would come again" said Takuya

"Both of you shut up now I gonna kill both of you" said the Man

"Come on Zoe lets get him" said Takuya

All of a sudden he was shot down by a man in a blue suit with a 9mm pistol.

"Hi my name in Tyler and it looks like just in time that guy is an escaped criminal, and could tell me where we are" said Tyler

"We will tell you once we get back to camp we have to get back to the baby" said Takuya

"You two have a baby you have to be like thirteen" said Tyler

"He's not our baby we found him while we were walking through the woods" said Zoe as she was blushing

"Oh that makes a lot more sense" said Tyler

They soon began walking through the forest to the same path that they took to the river.

"Hey how did the tent get open, and oh man where is Takeru" said Takuya

**Yeah Cliffhanger, hey you bastards stop throwing stuff at me that hurts. I hope you guys liked this chapter so read and review and tell more people to read and review and tell everyone to review and advertise this on TV I would love to see the commercial. Anyway and suggestions would be nice**


	9. The Battle

**Me- Yeah I'm back and I'm suspended from school for kicking this dude's ass that spit on me**

**Takuya- That's what I'm talking about "gives me a high five"**

**Me-High school is tough and I bet he doesn't spit on me again**

**Takuya-Your damn right**

**Tommy-Hey how come Takuya gets to talk in the beginning of the story so much but we barley appear**

**Takuya- That's because I'm his favorite and I get paid the most**

**Zoe- What how does that idiot get paid the most, I think that payment should go by attractiveness**

**Koji- oh in that case then I should get paid, then everyone else gets paid**

**Koichi- hey I look the exact same as you so we should get paid the same amount**

**Tommy- I think it should go by cutest that way I get paid the most then Zoe then everyone else**

**Jp- I think it should go by who ever can eat the most chocolate bars**

**Everyone including me- Then you would defiantly win**

**Me-Takuya you idiot I told you not to tell anybody didn't I **

**Takuya-Oh yeah I do remember you saying that**

**Me-Now I have to kill all of you**

**Everyone-What**

**Me-I'm Joking , jeez how come you people never get my sense of humor**

**Takuya-lets just get on with the great story**

**Me-That's exactly why you're my favorite**

**Tommy-What the hell man**

**Me-Dammit**

**Takuya Zoe and Tyler**

"Man where the hell did the baby go, he was right here" Said a worried Takuya

"Why did you leave him alone Takuya he's just a baby" said Zoe

"I put him in the tent when I came to save you, and I put him in the zipped up tent so he wouldn't get hurt or lost" said Takuya

"Well look how good that turned out genius" said Zoe angrily

"Well if you hadn't had to bathe so much then I wouldn't have had to come save you" said Takuya yelling

"Hey can you two stop yelling to read this note" said Tyler yelling louder that both of them

The note says:

If you ever want to see this baby alive you will go to Bakuromon's castle and you will surrender you digivices and any information that you know about where Alphamon is and the baby will be yours

Signed, Mikara and Hitaru

"Dammit not those two again, but this time they took Takeru so I'm pissed off" sad Takuya while his blood was boiling

"What are you guys going to do" asked Tyler

"We have to turn our selves in" said Zoe teary eyed

"Man you guys are really serious about this, are you sure that he isn't your baby" said Tyler

"Were sure" said Takuya and Zoe blushing

**Bakuromon's Castle**

"Sir we have the baby what should we do know" asked Hitaru

"We wait for them to come and we take them prisoner, then once we attack we make them surrender by showing them our prisoner" said Bakuromon

Meanwhile Mikara was in the chamber taking care of Takeru

"Man I know I'm evil but I can't help but want to take care of you little guy" said Mikara

"Zoe" as all Takeru said

"Oh that taught you how to talk, oh in that case say Mikara" said Mikara

He Just sat that silently, and she looked at him with the same disappointed look Takuya gave him.

**Seraphimon's Castle**

"Children it is time for you to attack so go to your units and get ready" said Ophinmon

"Hey you guys you heard Her lets go" said Koji

**At the same time Takuya and Zoe were at Bakuromon's castle ready to surrender**

"Oh I see that you too have gave yourselves in, guards those them in the same chamber as the baby and take there digivices" said Hitaru

They saw Mikara standing at the chamber looking at them smiling.

"Great not only am I trapped in a chamber but I have to look at you all day" said Zoe

"You wish that you could be me but you can't so you have to whine" said Mikara

"You know what" said Zoe about to argue with her

"Get into the chamber" said a digimon

"Takeru thank goodness your okay" said Zoe

"Ms do you won't me to stand guard" said the digimon

"No it's okay I will handle it" said Mikara

As soon as the digimon left Takuya began to talk her

"Why are you doing this" asked Takuya

"I Have my reason's" she replied

"Let me guess he promised you that he would take over earth and let you rule it" said Takuya

"Yeah but how did you know that" she asked

"He is an evil digimon who manipulates people for his own selfish needs, so I'm going to say it is just a guess" said Takuya

"Your right he really is just using us and I didn't know" said Mikara

"help us out of her and we will help you turn the right way" said Takuya

"Alright I will help on one condition, you go on a date with me" said Mikara

Just as Zoe was about to say no and argue,

"Sure" said Takuya

"Alright stay here and I will get your digivices and you will be out of here soon okay" said Mikara

"Takuya how could you go a date with her I'm your girlfriend" said Zoe

"Zoe calm down I had to agree or we would not have gotten out of here" said Takuya

"I guess your right" said Zoe

Meanwhile.

"Where did he put those digivices" said Mikara looking for them

"Look for something" asked Hitaru

"Oh nothing" said Mikara

"I know when your lying and I have to say I don't approve but since you my sister I will help you this one time" said Hitaru

"Okay where are they" said Mikara

"There right here" said Hitaru while he was holding Zoe and Takuya's digivice

"Are you sure you don't want to help I might end up facing you if you don't come" said Mikara

"Don't worry I'm not worried about facing you" said Hitaru

And with that she left

**Seraphimon's castle**

"All soldiers go to your general and the rest of you stay and defend this castle no matter what if the enemy counter attacks" said a digimon on a megaphone

"What about Takuya and Zoe" asked a worried Tommy

"We can't worry about them now we have to attack the enemy before it is to late, but now we need to digivolve

EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOULTION LOBOMON

EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOULTION BETTLEMON

EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOULTION KUMAMON

EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOULTION LOWEMON

"Lets go" said Lobomon as they each jumped on an Airdramon and flew away

They soon got to the castle and started to attack the digimon guarding the castle

"Lobokendo" said Lobomon

"Blizzard Blaster" said Kumamon

"Shadow meter" Said Loewomon

"Thunder Blitz" said Bettlemon

After they attacked they signaled the others to attack also and they began to attack the castle.

"Hey you guys I have the digivice now lets get you guys out of her and onto and Airdramon so we can escape before the castle is destroyed" said Mikara

"What do you mean destroyed" asked Zoe

"Your friends are attacking the castle and we need to get to there side now I know a secret exit that we can take" said Mikara

They soon got out but had to try to find an Airdramon to get them to the other side of the battle, they then found one.

"This way you guys" said Takuya

They soon got onto the Airdramon and flew away.

"Alright you guys its time to jump" said Takuya

"What do you mean jump" said Zoe

"We can't land without being killed" said Mikara

"If we jump we will die" said Zoe

"That's true I have an idea" said Takuya

EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOULTION BURING GREYMON

"Both of you get on" Said Burning Greymon

He soon flew away and near where His friends are.

"Dude we didn't ever think we would see you again, and is that a baby" said Jp

"Man a lot can happen in three weeks" said Koichi

"He's not our baby we found him in the woods" said Zoe

"That explains a lot" said Koji

And just then The ground to shake and then split in half the good digimon on one side and the evil on the other, a large white digimon with shining armor and a sword emerged from the ground It's power was enough to stop all the attacks that were shot at each other

STOP yelled the digimon

"Alphamon" said Takuya

**That's right Alphamon was under Bakuromon castle the whole time and his dumb ass didn't know. Well I hope you don't hate me for stopping right there, and yes the story is coming to an end because I'm running out of ideas for this story but don't worry I will make a new story to fill the void and that's all for now folks so don't cry and for now read and review.**


	10. The End

**Me-Hey people what's going on I know you missed me so you don't have to cry**

**Koji-****We weren't crying we were partying while you were gone**

**Me-Yes as you can see Takuya doesn't appear at the beginning of the story anymore**

**Koji-Good because we didn't need two idiots in the beginning at the same time**

**Me-I can already tell this isn't going to work out, next is Zoe Orimoto **

**Zoe-Hey everybody I'm here to replace Koji for the beginning of the story**

**Koji-Whatever I only tried out for the extra cash, I really don't give a damn**

**Me-See ya Koj..**

**Zoe-See ya Koji**

**Me-I hope you like the chapt…**

**Zoe-I hope you like the chapter**

**Me-This isn't going to work out eith…**

**Zoe-This isn't going to work out either, aw man**

"Man I can't believe Alphamon was under his castle the whole time, and his dumb ass didn't know it" said Koji **(That's what I said)**

"Who is responsible for all this fighting" said Alphamon

"That would be me" said Bakuromon standing up

"Then you must pay with your life" said the digimon pulling out his sword

The army of digimon all moved to the side and got ready to watch as the two most powerful digimon in the digital world got ready to square off.

ALAPHA BLAST said Alphamon aiming at Bakuromon's head

DARK INFERNO said Bakuromon

The attacks collided and caused an explosion that sent all but the strongest digimon flying back and injured or kill many weak digimon, and knocked Zoe and Mikara off the aidrmon.

"Koji throw that rope over" said Takuya as he jumped off

Takuya tied the rope to himself and dove to grab Zoe and Mikara with the rope around his waist until he caught them barley before they hit the ground.

"I got you" said Takuya

"I'm okay but I glad you jumped when you did" said Zoe

"Me too" said Mikara

"Hey you guys can pull us up any time" said Takuya

DARK INFERNO BARAGE said Bakuromon as he fired a barrage of his dark inferno balls.

Alphamon was able to block most of the attacks except one which was aimed right at Takuya, Zoe and Mikara, so he dove right in front of the attack and collapsed.

DARK INFERNO BOMB said Bakuromon as he released an enormous sized Dark inferno bomb strait at them and once again Alphamon dove in front of the attack, but did not get up after that attack.

"Alphamon" yelled all the kids

Bakuromon then absorbed his data and transformed into a more powerful version of himself.

"Man Alphamon couldn't beat him in his normal form I don't think anyone can beat him in his transformed state" said Koji ready to give up

DARK WAVE said Bakuromon as he released a wave of dark energy that wiped out anyone who was on the ground, but Takuya, Zoe, and Mikara were up by then.

Then a hologram of Alphamon appeared in front of them.

"Take the rest of my power and defeat him and save the digital world" said Alphamon as he released a white energy ball.

"Alright you guys lets do this before he destroys the digital world and the human world" said Takuya in a encouraging speech

EXECUTE UNITY SPIRIT EXECUTE SUSANOMON

"So you finally reached full power, but you still can't beat me" said Bakuromon

"Enough talk lets fight" said Susanomon

"If you wish to die this early then it doesn't matter to me" said Bakuromon

DARK WAVE said Bakuromon, but Susanomon was able to dodge it

HEAVEN NIGHTMARE said Susanomon as he called 9 dragons to restrain Bakuromon

'What is this, let me go" demanded Bakuromon

"I thought we were done talking" said Susanomon smiling

"CELESTIAL BLADE said Susanomon cutting Bakuromon in half

"No you can't kill me that easy, stop it" said Bakuromon

The two halves of Bakuromon fell to the ground where he lay there lifeless, and Susanomon turned to the crowd of good digimon and smiled until,

DARK BOMB said Bakuromon who was reassembled and stronger than ever with extra armor.

The kids were back to normal and injured.

"How did you get even stronger than before" asked a weak Koji

"Because I am unbeatable and as long as the nucleus in my brain is still intact I will regenerate and become stronger than my last form" said Bakuromon

"No one is unstoppable, not even us but we will stop you if it is the last this I do" said Takuya

Suddenly he felt a surge of energy and his wounds began to heal.

"I see you got stronger, but all of you combined couldn't beat me so you defiantly can't beat me alone" said Bakuromon

"Don't count me out I'm pretty hard headed so I don't really listen, now watch and learn" said Takuya

ANNCIENT EXECUTE ANCIENT SPIRIT EVOULTION ANCIENT GREYMON

"So you think you can beat me by transforming again, well why don't we see" said Bakuromon

"I will destroy your whole body including the nucleus in your brain also" said Takuya

"We will see" said Bakuromon

DARK BOMB said Bakuromon

DRAGON INFERNO said Ancient Greymon firing a crossbow like attack that destroyed Bakuromon's Dark Bomb and kept going.

"How is this possible he is stronger than me" said Bakuromon

"Now you die" said Takuya

DRAGON INFERNO BARRAGE said Takuya as he fired a barrage of his Dragon Inferno's

His entire body was destroyed except for his head which Takuya was aiming for.

"Please no wait I was never really going to kill you I would have let you live I was just testing your strength to see if you were capable of ruling with me" said Bakuromon trying to by time till he regenerated.

Takuya knew this and got ready to attack.

DRAGON INFERNO BOMB said Takuya firing and enormous dragon Inferno that destroyed every cell in Bakuromon's head.

Takuya then transformed back into normal then fell back form tired ness.

Hitaru then walked up to Takuya then and looked down at him.

"So you're going to finish the job your boss couldn't huh" said Takuya trying to defend himself.

"No I already betrayed him, how do you think Mikara got the digivices" explained Hitaru helping Takuya up.

"So are you going back with us to earth" asked Takuya as he went back to his friends

"No I think I will stay in the digital world incase another evil digimon comes" said Hitaru

When they got back to there friends everyone was congratulating Takuya and Zoe kissed him for saving everyone, then another hologram of Alphamon popped up.

"Takuya for saving the digital world I give you the title digimon king" said Alphamon

"Thank you but I will have to turn it down, I am going back to earth with my friends, and my family, but I do recommend someone else" said Takuya

"Who" asked Alphamon

"Hitaru he already told me he was staying behind, so its only fair that he get to be the digimon king" said Takuya

"Very well Hitaru I appoint you the new king of the digital world" said Alphamon

"Yes, this is gonna be so cool" said Hitaru

And with that Alphamon disappeared, and the digimon went back to there habitat.

"So lets go back home you guys I think we deserve a break" said Takuya laughing and the others followed.

"You got that right" said Koji patting his on the back

"Ouch" said Takuya falling and everyone laughed at him

**Me-Well you guys that's the end I hope liked it and here's what happened afterwards Takuya went on his date with Mikara and had fun but still went out with Zoe, then Mikara and Koji went out until Koji got to emo for her**

**Koji-Hey I'm not emo I don't know why all you writers think so**

**Me-Because you act like it, and by the way Tommy, Koichi, and Jp all had there turns trying to get in the beginning of the story, and I don't know who pick **

**Takuya-why don't you just hire me again I was doing so good until I pissed you off**

**Me-You're damn right, I guess you can have the job that is until you pissed me off again, you're fired**

**Takuya-You got it boss, dumbass**

**Me-I heard that you're fired again**

**Me-Anyway thanks to blackandblood, Royal court Jester, Kojilover 4, Ambikenz, and Deepwolf for reviewing, and there might be a sequal in the future but no time soon, so peace to everyone and I will make a new story to fill the void for this one **


End file.
